In order to stably supply electrical power, a power demand within the service area of a central power supply instruction center that comprehensively manages the power supply operation is estimated, and the amount of power generation at each power generation plant is determined based on this estimation. Estimation of power demand is generally carried out through a scheme like multiple regression analysis based on the past record of demand in the area subjected to the estimation.